Pokémon Channel
Pokémon Channel is a spin-off game developed by Ambrella for the Nintendo GameCube. The player and his Pikachu have been asked for help from Professor Oak. Play varies between the television programmes and exploring the world. Gameplay usually lasts for at least a week as new programmes are unlocked each day. All the Pokémon have their anime voices and the game includes a bonus short starring the Pichu Brothers. The game includes an in-game Pokémon Mini. Most of the games are from its existing library, though there is one new game, entitled Snorlax's Lunchtime. Jirachi can be downloaded from the European edition of the game. In other versions, Jirachi was available on a bonus pre-order disc. Locations There are four areas to explore outside of the house: *Springleaf Field *Viridian Forest- Requires the Viridian Pass *Cobalt Coast - Requires the Cobalt Pass *Mt. Snowfall - Requires the Snowfall Pass Wild Pokémon can be found in these areas and will ask questions about themselves. A correct answer will earn the player a collectable card. What Pokémon appear in each area depends on the time of day and weather. The weather is changed by watching Slowpoke's Weather Report, while the day is split into the following periods: *Morning: 5:00 AM – 9:00 AM *Day: 9:00 AM – 4:00 PM *Evening: 4:00 PM – 7:00 PM *Night: 7:00 PM – 5:00 AM Channels *'Prof. Oak Report' - This is where the game is saved. *'Pichu Brothers' - The Pichu Brothers episode. There are many channels for this, giving the choice each of five parts, the full version or foreign language versions. *'PNF (Pokémon News Flash)' - Psyduck tells the news with Meowth giving reports from the scene. Sometimes Psyduck falls asleep and does nothing, though sometimes an important event is announced, *'Shop 'n Squirtle' is the game's shop, hosted by Spencer the Squirtle, (wearing the Squirtle Squad glasses.) Most items are room decorations, though cards and Pokémon Mini games can also be obtained. Items will be delivered by Delibird the following day. Bus passes must be obtained to travel to each of the three regions, though Delibird will deliver these immediately. *'Quiz Wobbuffet' is a quiz show hosted by Wobbuffet. After watching three Pokémon answer qestions, there is a "Present Quiz" where the player can earn money. *'Smoochum Shape-up' is exercise program. Pikachu loves to dance alongside Smoochum. *'Slowpoke's Weather Report' - Slowpoke gives the weather forecast for one of the regions. This physically changes the weather, changing the Pokémon found in the area. *'Eggzamination: Hatch Up!' - An egg is viewed until it hatches. The player can guess the Pokémon inside and will win money if correct on hatching. Eggs can take up to 24 hours to hatch. *'Mareep Farm' - A number of Mareep are counted as they jump over a fence. Pikachu will become tired watching this. *'Smeargle's Art Study' - Smeargle rates the picture hanging on the player's wall. *'Chansey's Fortune Cookie' - Chansey offers five fortune cookies. One message can be chosen each day. *'Chum Chum Ranking' - Smoochum hosts the ranking channel. First, five Pokémon or things are put in popularity order. Then, Pokémon are asked which of two items they prefer Finally, some statistics about the player are given. *'Odd One Out' - A number of Oddish come onto the screen and the player can bet on whether there will be an even or odd number. Pikachu loves this show. Category:Pokémon games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:2003 video games Category:Ambrella games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo